


Stand Alone Complex

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Other Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-28
Updated: 2006-02-28
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8073547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Archer confesses to Trip about his relationship with Admiral Forrest. Forrest/Archer. (PG-13)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: gwah.i'm disappointed at this.i really am. i had the intent of writing a good fanfic and i feel disappointed by it at the end. i am working on another one though with Forrest and Archer.i'm hoping for better results! Maxwell is better than Marshall.but i was close in my guess! well, you know how it is having an addiction and all. Lets just say this fanfic can take place whenever you really wish it to! Its in Archer's POV. Remember I'm better at these kind of fanfics, they're easier to write! Or not! (has had to rewrite this damn thing two times now).  


* * *

I'm sitting on the bridge. It had been a boring day, not like I'm really complaining though. All this business with Suliban, Klingons, Vulcans, it really starts to irritate me. It was nice to have a day with nothing really to do. Earlier today before my shift I decided to visit with Trip in his quarters. He hadn't started his shift either so I watched him play his harmonica some. It was quite refreshing.

"Captain" Hoshi said. I looked to her and asked "Yes Hoshi?"

"Admiral Forrest wants to speak to you." Hoshi replied. I nodded to her and left the bridge. I entered my ready room, and turned on the panel. He didn't look too happy. "Hello Admiral." I said.

"Hello Jonathan." He said.

"There's something wrong." I could immediately tell that there was something on his mind. He didn't say anything, I'm guessing it must be really bad. Just what I need, something to ruin my day.

"It's over Jonathan." He said. All the sudden all of my thinking processes just stopped. What did he just say? "How long have you been sleeping with her." I say. Oh crap, what did I just say? Way to go Jonathan. What I really meant to say was 'What do you mean its over?'

"Three months. How did you know?" He asked. Oh geez, give me a break. We haven't seen each other for how long now? It doesn't matter. I knew it was going happen at some point or another. "I guess its not that hard to figure it out is it. Look, she came back to me asking if we could forget about what happened and start all over." He continued. "You know I've always loved her. You also should know I don't regret a thing that has happened with us but this, this is what I want."

"I understand. Sure, if you were to cheat on me with anything else it would be horrible but its okay since it's with your wife. I mean after all you cheated on her with me." I said. Yeah I guess I'm a bit mad but you know what, I don't give a damn right now. "Guess you get a bit lonely when your lover goes off to pursue his career doesn't it!"

"Jonathan! How dare you say such a thing! I wanted this to be a clean break!"

"After what you just did? I can't believe this. You thinking that it could even be easy. I need my time think right now. I don't even want to look at your face." I say to him. Before he could even say anything else I turn the panel off and leave the room. I try to disguise the look of pain on my face as I walk back onto the bridge. Everyone looks at me, what am I going to say?

"Is everything alright sir?" Malcolm asks.

"Yes Malcolm." I lie. "Admiral Forrest just needed to discuss a few things with me, nothing important." Important my ass, he just broke up with me. I sit down in my chair, not really paying attention to anyone else. The more and more I think about it, the more irritated I am. "DAMMIT!" I yell. Everyone looks at me.

"Sir?" Hoshi asks. Crap, what do I say? That I've been lovers with Admiral Forrest and no one knew? Of course not. I need to come up with an excuse and fast. "Water Polo!" Is all that comes out of my mouth.

"What about Water Polo" She asks me. Great, must I really explain things any further? Screw it, I can't take this anymore. "I gotta go speak to Trip. You have the bridge Malcolm." I know everyone is probably thinking I'm going insane right now but I don't care. I have to get this off of my chest. I walk into main engineering looking for Trip.

"Cap'n!" He says behind me. "What can I do for ya?" He continues. I turn around smiling to him. It's really a fake smile but one does have to admit that voice could cheer up even a Klingon.

"If you're not to busy, I'd really like to speak with you." It's not going to matter if he leaves his shift early for one day. "It is pretty important." I tell him. "Alright." He says. I nod and we both leave engineering. I tell him that we're going to my quarters, as it's probably the only place where no one will bother either of us.

"Sit down anywhere you wish." As we enter the room. He sits down on my bed, next to Porthos. Great, now how do I put this now? I start to regret asking him to come with me. "Look, there's something that you need to know. I guess you really don't need to know about it but its finally time I tell someone about it. You're my best friend Trip."

"Go ahead Jon" He says to me.

"I'm not sure where to begin, so I'll just say that for a while Admiral Forrest and I have been lovers. Well, at least until today." I say. The face Trip is giving, to say it was a look of shock would be an understatement. "I see you're a bit surprised."

"Yeah, I guess you could see that." He manages to say. "I never even knew." He continued.

"That was the point. No one was supposed to know. I probably would have been kicked out of starfleet for it and he would have been demoted." I said. "I'm not sure when I began to feel differently towards him. We would hang out every now and then when neither of us were busy. It started off as us being friends.well you know, as good of friends as one could get with their superior. One night, after going to a few bars we ended up back at his place. His wife had been on vacation thankfully."

"Thankfully?" Trip asked.

"Yeah, at first nothing happened but all of the sudden he reached over to me and kissed me. I tried pass it off as him being drunk but I knew he wasn't. He had hardly anything to drink that night." I'm looking at Trip now, him eager to hear more. Great, I'm trying to pour out my emotions for my friend and he's getting entertainment out of this. "Well, I don't want to let your hopes down but we didn't sleep together that night." Heh, that ought to teach him not to be so entertained when I'm pissed off. "Anyway lets just say over the next few months it went back and forth us trying to figure out what was going on."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, as much as he liked me and wanted me he was married. You'd think that him lusting after me their marriage wasn't going so well but in fact they were both very happy with each other. Then there was he and I. Eventually we both decided we couldn't deal with the pressure and well.slept with each other."

"But he was still with his wife too?"

"Yeah." I replied. "Eventually she caught on to what was going on. She agreed she wouldn't tell anyone but not after she left him."

"That must have been terrible."

"Even though he never got completely over her we continued on with our relationship. We were lucky though, that no one figured it out and if they did they didn't say anything."

"Then Enterprise left, and now he's left you." Trip said. I nodded.

"Thanks Trip, for listening." I said.

"Its no problem Cap'n. You could have told me though. I would never have told anyone." Trip said.

"I know Trip, but I swore I wouldn't say anything. To you, to anyone. I guess I should have seen this coming." I sighed. I do feel better getting it out now. I know I swore to him I wouldn't say anything but I trust Trip, and I needed this. We both decided to get some dinner and the rest of the evening we just talked about various things.

The next morning, I got up and went to the bridge. "Hoshi, patch me to Admiral Forrest in my ready room." I went into the room and turned on the panel.

"Jonathan." He said.

"I told Trip last night." I said to him. He looked away, then looked back at me and nodded. He knew Trip wouldn't say anything. "I just wanted to apologize for yesterday."

"You were angry."

"Also, I'm alright with the decision. I'm a bit hurt but, I'll be fine." I continued.

"Thank you." He said. I nodded to him. "Well I have some things to take care of. I hope to hear from you soon." He ended.

"Of course Maxwell. Goodbye." I turned off the panel.


End file.
